Pekerjaan yang Konyol
by Nara Seunghyun
Summary: Dora yang dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria, suka membantu, dan hobi bernyanyi ini ternyata tidak hidup bahagia. Apa benar Dora tidak menyukai perannya sebagai tokoh utama? RnR


_**Fic Dora The Explorer. Terinspirasi atas kekonyolannya dan setelah saya membaca fic Dora (lagi iseng) saya akhirnya membuat fic ini. Maaf saja jika ini alay.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Story © Choi Ji-hyun**_

_**Warning:**__ Gaje, alurnya maksa, humor yang alay, kata-katanya kasar_

_._

_._

_._

**PEKERJAAN YANG KONYOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku Dora, perempuan berusia 10 tahun. Pekerjaanku adalah membuat anak-anak gembira. Dibantu oleh teman binatangku, Boots dan Swiper, dan tak lupa benda yang selalu kubawa kemanapun saat syuting. Peta dan ransel ungu bulukku yang tak pernah diganti sejak pertama kali aku berkeja menjadi pemain kartun ini. Dan ajaibnya, mereka bisa berbicara. Nama kartunnya pun diadptasi oleh namaku _"Dora"_. Karena terlalu simpel, judulnya pun menjadi _"Dora The Explorer"._

Semua orang memuji kartun ini karena dalam 1_ scene _saja tanpa cut ini dan itu langsung menghasilkan satu cerita. Itu yang dipuji orang bukan karena bagusnya cerita yang terkandung dalam kartun ini. Jujur saja, aku sudah muak dengan pekerjaanku. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat aku harus sekolah untuk mendapatkan ilmu, orang tuaku dengan teganya membuangku dijalan sampai akhirnya ada seorang produser yang memungutku. Dia juga sama bejatnya. Alasan dia memungutku dikarenakan dia butuh pemain untuk kartun barunya. Yang lain dan tak bukan adalah "_Dora"._ Dia juga orang brengsek yang tidak mensekolahkanku. Padahal dia punya banyak uang.

Alasan kedua orang tuaku beda lagi. Bukan karena mereka hamil di luar nikah. Tapi...

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Mah, aku pusing." aku merintih kesakitan. Aku berusia 4 tahun.

Melihat tampangku yang melas, membuat Ibuku panik. –Kalau nggak melas, Ibunya biasa saja. Memang bejat-

"PA!" teriak ibuku.

Aku anak tunggal. Mereka tidak mau punya anak lagi karena mereka bilang merawatku saja sudah susah setengah mati. _Astaghfirullah._ Selama aku dirawat oleh orang tuaku, setiap harinya aku selalu berdzikir.

"Apa?" jawab ayahku santai.

"Katanya Dora pusing. Kita bawa ke dokter saja." pinta ibuku.

"Cih." Ia memalingkan wajah. "Ngapain cuma pusing gitu doang dibawa ke rumah sakit? Buang-buang duit. Bawa saja ke dukun santet." kata ayahku mengentengkan.

Bukannya membelaku, ibuku malah menyetujuinya. Ayahku memang provokator sejati. Inilah salah satu alasan setiap harinya aku selalu berdzikir.

Ayahku datang menghampiri.

_**PLAK**_

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat di pipiku yang mulus ini. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Aku hanya diam. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menamparku seperti ini? Batinku tak habis pikir.

"Dia nggak pingsan atau apa. Sudah, ini mah dibawa ke dukun santet aja." Ia pergi menuju garasi mengambil motor –sudah tau anak sakit malah naik motor. Ckckck.

"Ayo nak." aja ibuku.

_Di dukun santet_

Aku memasuki ruangan yang gelap. Terlihat berbagai hiasan terngkorak dan kembang-kembang. Semestinya anak dibawah umur sepertiku ini tidak boleh masuk ruangan seperti ini.

"Alangka...Jiyoka bilangka...Alamnau pinguarata Yangtaba." kudengar dukun yang gila menyebutkan mantra-mantara aneh –mantranya ngasal banget yak? =_=v

Orang tuaku duduk dan aku pun didudukan ditangah mereka oleh ayahku. Ada berbagai macam guci dan piring-piring yang isinya tidak jelas. Ruangan ini pengap dan berbau menyan. Jika aku berada di ruangan ini lebih dari 1 jam, hidupku tidak lama lagi.

"*masih menyebut mantra* ada apa?" tanya dukun gila itu.

Aku perhatikan bajunya terdapat nametag di dadanya bertuliskan _"Ki Tono Pintar, "_

Dih, sok-sok an pakai gelar. Aku yakin kepanjangan gelarnya bukan "Sarjana Pendidikan" tapi "Sarjana Perdukunan" dukun gila ini memang banyak akalnya.

"Anak saya sakit kun." jawab ayahku.

"BUANG! BUANG!" dukun gila itu tiba-tiba berteriak. Orang tuaku kebingungan.

"BUANG ANAKNYA! BUANG!" HAH? Apa-apaan dukun gila ini. Melirik ku saja tidak.

Dengan bodohnya ayahku memberikan uang sejumah Rp 1.000.000 dan berlari keluar ruangan si dukun itu. Ibuku mengikuti. –JANGAN PERNAH KE DUKUN DAN PERCAYA KATA-KATANYA YAAAA. SESAT! *pesan author*-

Akhirnya aku keluar ruangan itu juga. Ayahku masih berlari sepertinya dia berlari menuju lapangan parkir.

Ia membuangku begitu saja. Tangannya berkacak pinggang dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang sepatutnya tidak dikatakan "PERGI SANA ANAK BIKIN SUSAH. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bukannya datang menyelamatkan ku, ibuku malah pergi menuju ayahku. Aku lihat mereka pulang dengan motor ayahku. Itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikan kejadian tadi. Orang tersebut pun berjalan cepat mengahampiriku.

Ia menatap kedua bola mataku. Aku pikir hidupku berakhir begitu saja di lapangan parkir ini.

"Ayo, ikut aku." SKSD banget ini orang.

Tiba-tiba ia menggedongku dan berkata "Aku akan merawatku." hatiku seketika menjadi tenang. Namun semua itu berubah ketika aku tahu masa depanku lebih buruk jika tinggal bersamanya.

_**FLASHBACK OFF **_

"Dora, ayo siap-siap!" teriak sutradara

Aku pun mebaca skripsi ku kembali dengan cepat. Yap, aku sudah siap.

"1, 2,3"

Acting pun dimulai.

_Opening song Dora The Explorer._

"Perkenalkan, aku Dora. Dan ini adalah temanku, Boots." Aku tersenyum paksa. Perkenalan yang ku lakukan beribu-ribu kali dan aku sungguh bodoh berteman dengan binatang monyet. Padahal aku yakin di luar sana penonton pasti sudah hafal kartun ini.

"Bla...bla...bla... Kita harus mengantarkan satu kardus mineral ini ke perkampungan sebelah." Kataku kepada monyet bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ada anak kecil suruh bawa satu kardus air mineral dengan berjalan kaki menuju tempat tujuan yang tidak ingin dituju. Rasanya aku ingin melaporkan hal ini ke Komnas Perlindungan anak.

Aku pun melempar kardus air mineral ke dalam ransel ungu bulukku. Bisa-bisanya ransel untuk ukuran anak-anak dimasukkan satu kardus air mineral.

Sang pembuat ide cerita menyuguhkan "3" jalan yang akan aku dan monyet bodoh ini lewati. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Kecuali untuk Movienya. Film alay ini tetap punya movie.

Tak lupa, akan ada adegan menangkap bintang. Bodohnya, mana ada bintang yang bisa ditangkap. Letaknya kan jauh di angkasa sana. Kartun itu memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Saatnya adegan Peta. Aku sangat membeci lagunya.

"Aku Peta..." semua orang sudah tau kau itu Peta bodoh. "Aku peta, aku Peta, AKU PETA!"

Sudah tau nyanyian itu abal masih tetap dinyanyikan.

Ia memberi tahu jalanan yang akan dilewati dengan bahagianya.

"Pertama kalian aku melewati Taman Bunga, Sungai, dan Jurang Kematian." Peta bodoh dan bisa berbicara itu memberi tahu berkali-kali. Sudahlah, anak berumur 1 tahun juga sudah hafal. Tidak usah diberi tahu berulang-ulang.

Aku dan monyet bodoh yang memakai sepatu boot anti air ini berjalan diantara perbukitan yang pendek. Ini namanya kerja paksa. Sudah disuruh mengantarkan satu kardus air mineral ke kampung sebelah dengan berjalan kaki, ditambah rute jalan yang sangat sulit. –bayangkan sendiri bagaimana tempat syuting Dora-

Inilah tantangan pertama. Terdapat pertigaan jika belok kiri ke arah hutan yang terbakar dan jika belok kanan ke taman bunga yang indah. Please deh, orang yang nggak liat scene si Peta bego itu dan lansia pikun juga tau harus ke arah mana.

"Manakah jalan yang harus dilewati?" Boots bertanya seolah-olah tidak tahu.

Terdapat panah biru bergerak ke arah taman bunga. Terdengar suara "klik" ya, bagi Dora Lovers itu adalah bunyi surga. Bunyi petunjuk.

"Ya, kesana." Pekik Boots. Sudah tau kesana ngapain pakai nanya. Belum tentu juga dijawab oleh para penonton.

Aku dan monyet bodoh kembali berjalan. Tantangannya masih sama. Naik turun bukit.

Aku bernyanyi riang sampai aku bertemu orang yang dibenci oleh Dora Lovers. Swiper.

Pasti ia ingin mengambil kardus air mineral yang berada di ranselku.

Mana ada perampok yang mau ngambil satu kardus air mineral? Itu mah perampok yang nggak punya harga diri.

Sebelum bertemu Swiper, akan ada hal berbau mistis. Terdengan suara-suara aneh. Biasanya sumbernya dari semak-semak.

"Apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?" kataku paksa. Aku merasa seperti orang gila.

"Apa? Swiper?" aku melanjutkan. Aku merasa lebih gila sekarang.

Aku menoleh, berusaha untuk terlihat terkejut.

"Jika Swiper mendekat katakan 'Swiper jangan mencuri!" Boots memperingatkan.

"Itu dia!" teriak Boots. "Katakan 'Swiper jangan mencuri!" matanya menatap Camera man.

"Ayo! Swiper jangang mencuri!" aku dan Boots berteriak tiga kali memperingatkan dengan menunjukkan 5 jari kananku.

Swiper memetikkan jari "Ah, ya ampun." Ia kembali ke semak-semak.

Swiper adalah perampok paling tolol sedunia. Iya kali, kalau ketemu perampok beneran ngomong begitu? Bisa-bisa digorok menggunakan sampe mati.

Kali ini ada perempatan. Jalan pertama terlihat sedang terjadi perang. Kedua, perkampungan judi, ketiga terdapat sungai.

Aku berdzikir dalam hati –kalian pasti tahu adegan Dora bila bertemu tantangan seperti itu.

-author males nyeritainnya- Aku dan monyet bodoh ini berada di perahu untuk menyebrangi sungai dan akan ada adegan yang ditunggu-tunggu Dora Lovers. **Menangkap Bintang.**

Aku dan monyet bodoh sedang mendayung perahu. Ini bagianku.

"Mo... Boots ada bintang." Hampir saja.

"Oh, iya. Dora, ayo kita tangkap!"

-intinya Dora dan Boots berusaha menangkap bintang-

Aku dan monyet bodoh menangkap dengan kedua tangan. Aku mendapat 4 sementara monyet bodoh mendapat 2. Special Star kali ini adalah sayap.

"Mari kita hitung berapa jumlah bintang yang kita dapat." Walaupun aku merasa tolol mengatakan itu, tetap saja ini bagian dari kerja "paksa" ku. Lebih baik aku jadi gelandangan dibanding dipungut oleh produser brengsek itu.

-pokoknya ada 6-

Kembali lagi aku melewati bukit alay bersama monyet bodoh. Aku sujud syukur karena tinggal melewati jurang kematian. Padahal aku sudah melakukan kegiatan ini beribu-ribu kali. Terkadang aku bingung, banyak sekali ide si tim kreatif. Mana Dora Lovers tidak bosan-bosannya lagi. Ckckck.

Masih bersenandungan dengan rianya, akhirnya aku sampai di jurang kematian. Letak perkampungan sebelah berada di seberang jurang kematian. Hahaha. Kalian tahukan apa yang aku butuhkan?

Bintang.

-manggil bintang-

"Ayo, kita naik bintang bersayap supaya kita bisa menyebrangi jurang kematian!" ajakku sok bahagia.

Kami pun sampai di perkampungan sebalah. Sial, masih ada tantangan lagi. Kau tau apa yang harus aku gunakan.

"Ransel, ransel, ransel, ransel. YEAY!" Ransel ungu bulukku bersenandung. Apakah kartun ini kartun musikal?

Di depan kami terdapat tembok yang tinggi sekali. Maka dari itu harus menggunakan tangga. Mari kita ke scene ransel ungu bulukku.

"Apa yang harus Dora gunakan untuk menaiki tembok?"

Bego. Tolol. Bodoh. Idiot.

Pertama, si panah biru menunjuk jaring. Ransel pun menggeleng. Bisa diakhiri tidak adegan ini?

Kedua, menunjuk pensil. Aku bershalawat dalam hati.

Yang ketiga sudah pasti benar. TANGGA!

"Bla bla bla"

Ye, kami berhasil melewati tantangan bodoh itu.

Kami pun ke tempat tujuan. Pokoknya kardus air mineralnya sudah diantarkan. Mari kita bernyanyi seperti orang tolol.

"Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, berhasil HORE!"

Akhirnya closing.

Tapi sebelum penutup tentu saja ada pertanyaan bodoh. Ayo dijawab!

"Bagaian mana yang kalian suka?" tanya ku dengan senyum sumringah.

Diberi durasi beberapa detik dan pemain harus beranggapan bahwa penonton ada yang menjawab.

"Aku juga suka!" aku tolol.

"Bagian yang paling aku suka ketika kita sedang menyebrangi sungai lalu menemukan bintang." Kata monyet bodoh.

"_Kalau aku suka saat kita sudah closing."_ Aku berharap berkata seperti itu.

"Aku suka saat kita melewati taman bunga."

"Sampai sini dulu ya. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Dadah." aku dan monyet bodoh melambaikan tangan.

Akhirnya benar-benar closing.

Aku berlari menuju ruang ganti. Aku bersumpah jika aku bisa menemukan pekerjaan tanpa batas umur, aku akan kabur dari pekerjaan ini.

Aku dan produser brengsek ini berjalan pulang. Karena ia ingin membeli sesuatu, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu. Aku memperhatikan sekitar sampai aku menemukan kalimat yang membahagiakan.

_Dibutuhkan pembantu segera!_

_Semua Umur_

_Berminat silahkan kunjungi rumah berbentuk kastil di sekitar spanduk ini._

Aku nyaris berteriak. Ternyata aku sedang berdiri di depan rumah yang dimaksud. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menyelonong masuk ke rumah berbentuk kastil. Ternyata ada formulir. Aku mengisi formulir tersebut. Ternyata ada penjaganya. Dia bilang aku di suruh menunggu. Namun aku masih ada rencana lain. Aku meminta izin kepada penjaganya supaya aku menunggu. Aku pun berlari keluar dan mencari lelaki brengsek itu.

Tanganku sudah bersiap. Aku berlari menujunya bukan pelukan yang aku lakukan.

Tapi aku membunuhnya.

Aku tusukkan garpu denga keras ke perutnya. Berkali-kali. Aku perhatikan tempat ini sepi, kemudian kutusuk matanya sampai copot. Dia masih megap-megap. Aku maksa menarik telinganya hingga robek. Dan yang terakhir ku sengatkan listrik ke badannya menggunakan suatu alat.

Akhirnya mati.

Aku meninggalkan begitu saja jasad yang terkapar di jalan. Siapa lo? Kataku dalam hati. Aku pun kembali ske kastil sampai...

"Tuan, ini orang yang mau melamar." Kata penjaganya kepada tuannya.

Dora membelalak kaget.

"Kau... Dora?" Ayahku berkata.

"Iya, pa, itu anak yang kita buang. Inget ga?" kata ibuku dengan gampangnya.

Ja-jadi... aku bekerja dengan orang berengsek lagi?

* * *

**Gaje ya?**

**Sok bet clif hanger ya?**

**Alurnya nggak nyambung ya?**

**Ini genre humor pasti garing ya? Iya garing banget T^T #nangis**

**Mohon maaf jika hasilnya seperti ini. Ini saya bikin karena idenya terbesit di kepala saya. Mohon maaf bila ada typo, kegajean alur, atau pun kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak dilontarkan untuk anak berumur 10 tahun. Apalagi sikapnya. Jangan ditiru ya #sokbijak**

**Saya juga mohon maaf sebesar-besar kepada Dora Lovers karena saya telah mengata-ngatai Dora yang imut, manis ini #howeek**

**Dan tentu saja untuk ending yang super duper abal #masihmintamaaf**

**Untuk sekedar curhat aja, sebenarnya dulu saya cinta banget sama Dora. Waktu TK kan Dora diputerin subuh-subuh, saya sampai rela bangun pagi-pagi cuma buat nonton Dora. Malah saya selalu berdoa semoga ada adegan bintangnya. Kalau nggak ada saya balik lagi tidur *nggak deng, tetep nonton. #leeeeeeeeee**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya.**

**Maaf jika terlalu banyak bacot #mintamaaflagi**

**Review?**


End file.
